Ask Conspireshipping!
by bittersweetcreampuff
Summary: Bakura and Marik have discovered fanfiction and are here to answer any of your questions along with the hesitant Ryou and Malik. They're prepared to answer almost anything... but watch out for Marik if he finds you threatening to his relationship who knows what could happen.
1. Preview

Bakura and Marik had spent almost an entire day on the internet since Malik had shown them how to use the old computer - no one was allowed to touch Ryou's laptop as the teen feared they'd break it - and both Malik and Ryou were too nervous to open the door and find out what was going on.

Of course at the sudden outbreak of _giggling_, Ryou could no longer hold in his curiosity. Malik tried to hold him back but the pale teen just gave him a look I mean, how bad could it really be _seriously_, Malik.

As the door creaked open, Marik immediately stood up to guard the screen and gave a hesitant step forward when he saw it was Ryou. "Hello precious." He murmured, nuzzling against the teens shoulder when he moved forward. Ryou just pressed his fingers into the crazier mans hip to push him back so he could rest his chin on Bakura's shoulder.

"What are you two lunatics doing?" He asked softly.

Bakura shivered. That damned voice. "Nothing of damage hikari, I promise." He said pointing towards the screen.

It appeared that the two yamis had found fanfiction.

"Did you know most people pair us together." He said with a grin, glancing back at Marik who just rolled his eyes as Malik pressed up to his yamis own side to eye the website curiously.

"Why is that titled 'ask conspireshipping?'" The Egyptian teen asked suspiciously.

Marik grinned.

"Because dear, that is apparently what the four of us are called... and because I would love to have some letters from my fangirls." He glanced at Bakura. "And kill any of these girls who are planning on stealing you three away from me."

Ryou tried not to look panic stricken as Bakura pressed the publish button.

* * *

><p>So basically because for the past two years I haven't been writing fanfiction but I have instead been roleplaying so i thought it would be fun - and easier on me - to write fanfiction based on prompts. SO! I'm going to do an "ask" fic where you send in letters in the form of a review or PM to myself for Ryou, Bakura, Malik or Marik (Yami Marik to me btw). So don't hesitate to send me any random thing! Just make sure to title who you are asking or I will assume it is all of them and answer accordingly! And yes this is basically how I will be answering, in the form of a "letter" in reply with bits of interaction between them.<p> 


	2. gamergirl101

_Dear Bakura and Marik,_  
><em> Hello you guys! I like you guys, Dartz is my number one fave. You guys are 4 and 5. I still like you guys. So I have a question for each of you.<em>  
><em> *Bakura<em>  
><em> 1. Why are you so cute?<em>  
><em> 2. You are British, correct? You sound cute.<em>  
><em> *Marik<em>  
><em> 1. Why are you so hot?<em>  
><em> 2. Did you know tanned people are sexy?<em>  
><em> I'll be back soon.<em>

~gamergirl101

* * *

><p>Bakura's eye twitched. He tried not to snarl as he prepared to start typing as Marik walked into the room to read over his shoulder.<p>

"Dartz?!"

"I KNOW RIGHT!"

Marik looked disgusted. "Can we just ignore her? I mean come on, four and five... I'm obviously four by the way."

Bakura just snarled and started typing out his own response letter. "Shut up, will you? I'm trying to concentrate. I mean everything about this is wrong. Dartz of all people? But he's so...so... UGH."

_Hello gamergirl101, _

_Let me begin by saying your taste in men is horribly off. Dartz is a foul creature. I mean... his hair is obviously trying to copy mine but he can't quite pull it off of course it's a purely Bakura look. And no. I'm not cute. I'm manly and scary. To call me cute is absurd and a death wish, if I find out where you live I can quite assure you that your fingers will no longer be attached to type such insults. _

_British?! Me?! Hell no! I was born and raised in Egpyt, just because I took on my hikaris accent from being in his body does not mean I'm from the same country. British in deed..._

_Don't be back soon if you're only going to insult me again. _

_Bakura - The Thief King and your worst nightmare. _

Marik, who had been reading as the other was typing just laughed and pushed him out of the way and set himself in the chair. "At least I was called sexy and not cute." He looked rather smug about this which only made the thief kings anger boil further.

_YO GAMERGIRL101!_

_I'm going to ignore your comments on Dartz and what number I place in your fanlist because there's obviously something wrong with your vision up until the part where you were able to realise that tanned people are sexy. I am simply so hot because I am unattainable to all of you fangirls and therefore I am much more delectable. That and I have chocolate abs and pretty purple eyes. _

_So to answer your question yes I do know I am sexy. Bakura's growling behind me but even he can't deny my body. _

_Your letter has amused me, I wouldn't entirely mind if you came back again. _

_But don't mention Dartz again. I'll let Bakura cut off your fingers if you do. _

_Marik - The Psycho. _

* * *

><p>So um... I hope I did okay. And I also decided that it'd be easier on me if you guys sent these in review forms, it's just more likely to be noticed faster but if you wanna put it in pm that's still fine!<p> 


	3. serenafanfic

_I got one q for bakura (yami). Now I now your evil and all but I never understood what you wanted more, the puzzle(and the other items) or just the pharaoh dead(or in the shadow realm)._  
><em>Bakura and ryou you are my favs. And Thankyou Marik for possessing Teá so she had some use, but I'm disappointed that she didn't die or get killed...<em>

_~serenafanfic_

* * *

><p>Marik was in hysterics after reading their latest fanletter. "Guys I think we finally have a fangirl worth keeping!" He called over his shoulder. Ryou and Malik were busy playing something stupid on the playstation so they just ignored him but Bakura was curious.<p>

"Why do you say that?" He asked as he came into the room, hair half tame and half wild. He had obviously been in the middle of his yearly brushing session.

He didn't wait for an answer as he pushed Marik off the chair and settled into his seat, cackling softly at the question. "I think we should keep this one, do you think Ryou and Malik would notice if we kept her in the basement?"

_Evil day to you serenafanfic, _

_Why yes, thank you for noticing my specialty in the evil area. As for what I wanted more, it was for the Pharaoh to suffer as I had under his rule. The millennium items were merely a way of doing this and destroying all that that bastard loved. I feel that he would not truly understand the gravity of what he had done until I took over the world he now inhabited and ruined his precious little Yugi. _

_Marik's highly amused that you wanted Tea to die but to be honest she's much for fun to keep alive and torture. Everyone thinks she moved to America for her dancing... really she's in our basement. Ryou found her one day and threatened to tell the Pharaoh but with a little persuasion we managed to convince him otherwise. So don't worry. She's perfectly... 'safe.'_

_Do write again! You amuse me. _

_Bakura_

* * *

><p>Everyones hate of Tea amuses me :)<p> 


End file.
